1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing organically modified SiO.sub.2 aerogels and their use.
2.Description of the Related Art
Aerogels, in particular those having porosities above 60% and densities below 0.6 g/cm.sup.3, have an extremely low thermal conductivity and are therefore used as heat insulation material, such as described in EP-A-0 171 722.